total_drama_tumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan
Dylan, formerly labeled "The Giant Enigma" and currently labeled the "Sarcastic Brainiac.", is a contestant on Total Drama Tumblr and was a part of the "Loose Lips." before they merged with the "Killer Coconuts" to become the "Loose Coconuts." He came in seventh place in the competition. Personality Dylan is a wild card personality-wise. He is extremely sarcastic but it's hard to tell due to the fact that he always smiles. He's happy being either a hero or villain, finding interest in either role making him a swing vote on his team. He also has a love for girls as he mentioned being on the chick team. Outside of canon on his personal Tumblr blog he mentions that he drinks blood, but this was proven to be a joke, showing that he loves to shock people. He sometimes likes to have corny jokes, usually just to see the reactions of people, showing that they are meant to be corny. He has a nicer side that's rarely seen, but he usually shudders when he enters this "Sincerity Mode." His true side seems to be a playful and mischievous personality, something he has begun to show around episodes 7 and 8. He can also be quite competitive when it comes down to it. He usually refers to people as "teammate" or "comrade." Relationships 'Friends-' Fitz- Dylan's friendship with Fitz is rocky, but it's there. On one hand, they often hang out with each other, but on the other, they seem to often argue if one of the two is a little bit annoyed. However, he seemed honestly upset when Fitz was eliminated, telling him to make sure to return. Their friendship continued to be rocky as they seemed happy to be reunited at one point but Fitz was angry that Dylan left him to get beat up by Ethan. Rosie- He sees Rosie as a rival, and implied for her to watch out once they merged. Other than that, he seems to genuinely like her way of doing things and doesn't antagonize her very often. Will- Will and Dylan both seem to respect each other's knowledge, and Will constantly tries to help Dylan better himself as a human. While he did burst out in anger at Will, he still finds Will as one of his best friends in the competition, being one of the three he's constantly been on good terms with. Middy- Surprisingly, when he finally spoke to Middy, he found her more interesting than he first thought, believing that she was actually a genuinely good person who was constantly given the bad stick by the rest of the Loose Lips. He promised her that he would help with her family's issues as well as he could. Kaitlyn- Kaitlyn and Dylan talked often when the Loose Lips and Killer Coconuts became the Loose Coconuts, but never got extremely friendly. However, post-Dylan's elimination, the two grew closer and bonded over video games. Jack- Jack and Dylan's friendship was constantly in flux. It started with them sharing a love for video games and Dylan finding Jack interesting. However, when Jack eliminated Dylan after promising to take him to the final two, Dylan started to loathe Jack. The two reconciled during the final four challenge and have both become friends once again. 'Attraction-' Claire- His interactions with Claire are a mixed bag. While he wasn't too happy that she's brought him to danger a few times, he did show that he cared for her a bit when she told him about her past. For a time, he has found her a rival when it comes to mind games, and both have kissed, showing that he most likely has a romantic interest in her, or at least a strong respect. After a while, this was confirmed to be an attraction which was requited by Claire, and the two began to date. He honestly believes that she's one of the most fascinating people he's ever met and has even gone as far as to show emotions when around her such as crying and openly showing that he does care for her; his way of saying "I love you". 'People of Interest (Not quite friends yet but not enemies either)-' Monica- Monica reminds Dylan of his younger sister, and seems to be one of the few people he lets his true side show around. He doesn't consider her a friend, but considers her an interesting person regardless. Josh- He was seen talking to Josh in episode five alongside Fitz. FET- Though the two never interacted, Dylan finds her interesting. Lev- He has yet to interact fully with Lev, but she's on his list of teammates to meet. It is unsure if the two will ever communicate however now that the season is over. Lightning- After Dylan's elimination, the first person to meet him at the Playa des Losers was Lightning, who said thanks for working with Pepper. Despite disliking Pepper in the end, his opinion hasn't changed on Lightning. Kaori- During the blindfolded naked challenge, he flirted a tad with her, despite being in a relationship with Claire. He also rooted for her to win when he was eliminated. 'Enemies- ' 'Paige- '''He has shown that he doesn't care much for Paige. Pepper- While he started off on the wrong foot with Pepper early on in the merge, he joined in an alliance with him to try and knock out Jack from the competition showing that he has some respect for Pepper. However, once he arrived on Playa des Losers, when he learned Pepper turned on him and was partially the reason why he was booted, he officially began to dislike him, but probably the least of all of his proclaimed enemies, as he at least expected Pepper to turn on him eventually. Ethan- He implied that he doesn't like Ethan because he's nothing but a bully. '''Family- ' He has a mother, a father, and a younger sister. He's especially defensive over his younger sister. Total Drama Tumblr In episode one, Dylan (along with Middy) was one of the last two contestants to arrive meaning he wasn't put on a team. He used the confessional to sarcastically mention his tardiness. When he was picked to join the Loose Lips, he was welcomed by Jack told Jack that he was happy to be on the chick team. In episode two, he is seen putting on his clothes alongside Fitz before Claire and Rosie come to get them. Claire awkwardly bumped into him, drops a wrench on his foot and drops him before dragging him to the challenge. During the haunted house challenge, he is seen with Claire and Fitz in the kitchen when Gwen decided to flip it upside down. He laughs when Claire lands on Fitz. He, alongside Fitz, Claire, and Monica finish the challenge. He mentions after the challenge in the confessional that he didn't find the challenge that scary and wished for some psychological horror, showing that he's a fan of horror films. Between episodes two and three, he is seen talking amicably with both Jack and Fitz, as well as sarcastically mentioning to Claire that it was okay that she dropped her wrench on his foot. He also speaks briefly to Monica, giving her his Rubik's Cube to solve. In episode three, during the Simon Says challenge, when Claire kissed him he blushed. He was also forced to kiss Fitz, which was reminiscent to the Noah-Cody kiss in Island. Claire later forced Dylan and Fitz to both jump off the cliff where both got attacked by sharks. He stripped naked further in the Simon Says challenge, but tried to cover himself when they didn't say Simon Says, eliminating him from the challenge (alongside Luck, Fitz, and Ethan). He mentioned in the confessional that, while he did spit out at kissing Fitz, that he had his first and second kiss taken by Claire and Fitz respectively. He also mentioned that he felt bad for the Killer Coconuts's losing streak and he later made fun of Luck's elimination. Between episode three and four, he talks to Rosie in the woods. The two didn't seem to have anything against each other, each admitting their fears to each other as well. However, they both mentioned that once they merged, they would most likely go against each other. In episode four, during the cooking challenge, he is seen working with Claire in the kitchen, although he wasn't very happy to be working with her. However, toward the end of the challenge, he was actually proud of Jack and Claire getting them in second place. Between episodes four and five, Dylan talks to Jack in their cabin about video games. The conversation soon shifts when Jack's more competitive side comes out, officially putting Jack on Dylan's "Interesting List". He also went to where Claire got her guitar and duck with her, where he learned about her past. He sincerely shared a hug with her, but bolted before he could say anything else. In episode five, him and Fitz told Josh about a ghost in the woods. Josh didn't believe it but told them he'd keep an eye out for it. He is later locked in a grandfather clock alongside Fitz. He wasn't too happy to learn that four of the contestants received immunity. Sometime during this time, he teased Fitz which Fitz didn't take to very well. Between episodes five and six, he felt extremely worried about his safety on the show. Jack tried to comfort him about it, but when Jack switched to his other mood, Dylan decided to pledge his loyalty to Jack for his own safety. In episode six, Dylan was one of the first contestants eliminated from the rollercoaster challenge. He explained that he had a weak stomach in the confessional. He later mentioned in the confessional that while he did feel sorry for Jack, he found it entertaining as well. He also mentioned that it was Total Drama, not Total Happy Fun Time. Between episodes six and seven, Dylan sat in the Mess Hall taking notes on other contestants while talking to them. With Will, he seemed impressed by Will's knowledge, nice nature, and similar beliefs, and honestly told him that he wishes they'd merge so they could hang out more often. With Kaitlyn, he learned very little about her, something he wshed to change very soon. With Jack, he saw more of Jack's lighter side, which intrigued him toward Jack's supposed split personalities. In episode seven, during the challenge, Jack grabs onto Dylan and accidentally knocks him down causing him to accidentally spell "Loose Coldnuts" instead of "Loose Coconuts". Monica then bumps into him making him spell Cocomuts instead of Coconuts. He didn't seem annoyed, however, as in the confessional, he laughed about it. He was chosen to stay on the ground during the challenge alongside Jack, Monica, and Lev. He jokingly congratulates Kaitlyn on her good information giving skills, and is later seen with Lev crushed under the balloon. He does grumble that if they let him answer, they would have won. In elimination, Fitz is eliminated because of his cheating, and Dylan tells him to return to the island if he can. Between episodes seven and eight, Dylan walked into the forest, sulking about Fitz's elimination. He notices Lev also in the woods before he is approached by multiple contestants on different occasions (Claire, Jack, Kaitlyn, and Monica.) For it being the first time he talked to Monica, he honestly expected a darker side to her, but was pleasantly surprised that she was just a nice girl, reminding him of his little sister. Both opened up and joked for a while before Monica invited him to drink some hot cocoa with Jack. Sometime after drinking hot cocoa with Jack and Monica, he was approached by Kaitlyn and he took this chance to try and see what made her tick. While he originally didn't think much of her, he seemed impressed that she was more multi-faceted than he thought. He spoke to Jack not long after, however, and for once neither Dylan's antagonistic nature nor Jack's dark side appeared. However, Dylan has suspicons about Jack when Jack brought up mental illnesses. He also confessed to Jack that he has to win because he owed something to his first love. Jack seemed surprised because Dylan wasn't the love type, but Dylan didn't seem phased and said he was largely asexual. Dylan later met up with Claire, where the two engaged in a battle of the wits, highlighting both's competitive natures and bringing out the darker sides of both. Surprisingly, Claire kissed Dylan on the cheek which he responded with by kissing her on the lips, later saying in the confessional that it was merely just part of the battle of the wits. In episode eight, before the challenge, Dylan was seen playing chess with Will and winning. He mentions to Will that his team is a chickfest (and he included Jack seeing as Jack was in a relationship with Monica), which Will brings up the fact that Dylan kissed Fitz. During the challenge, Lightning guesses Dylan was the one who threw up on a mall Santa when he was five, which was instead confirmed to be Monica. He then guessed correctly that Will has six toes, as he says he noticed it when Will was streaking in the Simon Says challenge. Hollie guessed correctly that Dylan was the one who drank blood. He mentioned in the confessional that he didn't see anything wrong with it, and that it doesn't taste like anything. He then teased that he might be a vampire. (Will update eventually.) Trivia *Dylan was based on partially by Celes Ludenberg from Dangan Ronpa, in that both are enigmas and rarely show emotion outside of mysterious smiles. *Dylan is a criminal who set fire to his first love, a homeroom teacher named Mr. Park's home. The only person so far that knows of his criminal record is Middy. *He has been confirmed to be sapiosexual, with panromantic tendencies (although sometimes he is seen leaning towards women such as noting that he's on the chick team.) *Dylan seems to believe in Darwinist beliefs such as Survival of the Fittest.